Fluorotetraene is chemically described as 21-acetyloxy-6-alpha-fluoro-pregna-1,4,9(11),16-tetraene-3,20-dione (hereinafter referred as “fluorotetraene”) and can be represented by the structural Formula I.

Corticosteroids are a class of steroid hormones that are produced in the adrenal cortex. Corticosteroids are involved in a wide range of physiological processes such as stress response, immune response and regulation of inflammation, carbohydrate metabolism, protein catabolism, blood electrolyte levels, and behavior.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,341 describe 6α-fluoro steroids, process for their preparation and their use in treatment of various inflammatory conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,134 describe preparation of 1,2-dehydro steroids from their corresponding 1,2-staturated derivatives.
International Application Publication No. WO 03/082896 A2 describe preparation of several 6α-fluoro steroids and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
It would be a contribution to the art to provide a process for the preparation of fluorotetraene compound of the Formula I, which is used as an intermediate for synthesis of several corticosteroids.